


Pleasantly Surprised

by FridayKnights



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: zoro shocks sanji with the news of adopting a little boy“Zoro..”“Yeah?”Sanji felt like he was about to have a massive aneurysm. A thick vein started to throb on his forehead.“That’s a fucking reindeer!” He spat out.





	Pleasantly Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a modern au but devil fruit powers are still a thing, they’re just seen as a myth or a gavel among most common folk. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy!

“Uh, Sanji…” Zoro popped his head into the kitchen.

Sanji was making dinner, a simple baked chicken breast with a creamy white sauce topped over brown rice. He’d been cutting the cherry tomatoes he was going to use as garnish when Zoro interrupted him. He sighed, put down the knife, and looked over his shoulder at the other man.

“This better be good, Zoro. You know I hate being interrupted while making _our_ dinner _.”_

“Right, So, I may or may not have adopted a little boy.”

That made Sanji stop completely, Zoro had his undivided attention.

“Care to repeat that?” He said carefully.

“I found him on the side of the road, he was hurt and bleeding,” Zoro started to defend himself. “I took him to the ER to get him patched up, the officers asked if he was mine, I said no but agreed to take care of him since he had no family to go home to.”

Zoro had his body hidden behind the swinging door, only exposing his head and part of his neck to Sanji. It was like he didn’t want to step into the kitchen to have this conversation, and Sanji secretly started to grow worried- and completely confused. It was a lot of information to process at once. The boy had no home and they let that beefcake Zoro, of all people, just take the kid home? Sanji reaches for the cigarette pack in his pocket to pull out a much needed smoke.

He’d been gone much longer than Sanji had anticipated, but considering his partner was late 99% of the time getting home from work, Sanji hadn’t assumed anything bad happened. It was weird for Zoro to be on time, it was normal for him to be late. Sure, tonight he was more late than usual, but traffic this time in the city was pretty crazy. Zoro wasn’t opposed to pulling over and taking a nap on the side of the road, either. One night he fell asleep at a gas station and didn’t return until the next morning. Sanji accepting his boyfriend for what he was: a buffoon.  

He wasn’t expecting said buffoon to have found an injured little boy on the side of the road and somehow being able to take the child home to care for. As far as he was concerned Zoro hadn’t wanted children, it was one of things he hadn’t put much thought into. Sanji was iffy on having children and felt as if he could take them or leave them and it wouldn’t matter much either way. The circumstances seemed different in this case, though. The boy didn’t have a home and sanji and Zoro had the means to care for a child.

“Can I see him?” Sanji asked a moment later. Zoro had started to look nervous, but the question released some of the tension in the air between them.

Sanji just wanted to see for himself the extent of the injuries on the boy. Was it broken bones? Burns? Scarring? Mentally he rattled off a few recipes he could make. Comfort foods that could help the healing process, and something a child would actually, and willingly, eat without having to be scolded.

“You said no dirty clothes or shoes in the kitchen.”

“ _Now_ you wanna abide by that rule? Just get in here!”

Zoro sighed and did as he was told, swinging the beige door open. His shirt was heavily stained with dried up blood and dirt. Sanji knew the blood wasn’t his, but it didn’t make the pain in his chest hurt any less. If it had been Zoro’s… he didn’t even want to think about it, but for a child to lose that much blood? _What happened?_

His eyes dropped down to the boy-

“Zoro..”

“Yeah?”

Sanji felt like he was about to have a massive aneurysm. A thick vein started to throb on his forehead.

“That’s a fucking reindeer!” He spat out.

“But…he can talk.” He responded innocently as if that would change Sanji’s mind instantly. It did not, by the way, it did nothing but leave sanji with more questions than answers.

“What?”  

“Devil fruit powers, I guess.” Zoro shrugged it off like it was an everyday thing. “He said his name is Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper. He got banished from his family because of it. I said I’d take him in. The cops were real freaked out and called him a monster, but I don’t think he is.”

The reindeer just looked up at Sanji with the most innocent eyes he’s ever seen. They were glosses over, making it evident he was ready to burst into tears at any given moment. He was clinging to Zoro’s leg for dear life. Chopper, sanji reminded himself silently, was wrapped in white hospital bandages. His little hooves dug into the thick fabric of Zoro’s pants. He hid his face from Sanji’s calculating gaze.

Surprises, one after another, and Sanji felt like his head was ready to explode. A talking reindeer. A child reindeer. And he was supposed to feed, bathe, and care for him? He knew better than to think Zoro would do it. He worked damn near everyday while Sanji stayed at home and played housewife- which he hated, but his knee injury keeps him from standing for long periods of time, and he refused to have a sit down job. To make money of his own Sanji wrote cookbooks, and made a decent living off of that.

“It’s-Its’s nice to meet you.” Chopper said shyly as he peaked out from behind Zoro’s leg.

“Likewise,” sanji said, he smiled to lighten the mood. “Well, instead of me getting a massive headache over all this, how about we all sit down and have dinner. I’ll make something special for you, Chopper. But first you gotta wash up. Take him upstairs, Zoro.”

That was reasonable, a lot more reasonable than Zoro had expected, but he was grateful that sanji was somewhat accepting. He looked as if he needed a drink, the strongest drink known to man might do the trick. It was to be expected, though, that’s the kind of boyfriend Zoro was: caring but unpredictable at the weirdest of times. Just when sanji thinks he’s cracked the code on his partner, he’s instantly proved otherwise. Him bringing home a talking reindeer being a pretty good example.

Zoro took Chopper in his arms and carried him up the winding staircase to the second floor where the bathroom and bedroom where located. It was a pretty small house, just the perfect size for the both of them, but when the purchased the house they hadn’t thought much of a third addition to their family…

That left the question of: _where would chopper sleep?_

Right now getting him clean was most important. Zoro could use the bath as well. They both decided to take a bath together, soaking in the sudsy water. Zoro was rubbing the dried dirt and blood from Chopper’s fur when sanji knocked at the door.

Zoro had a head full of condition, Chopper looking like a ball of pink soap bubbles, and… it was incredible cute.

“Dinner is ready.” Sanji choked out trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“We’ll be done in a few.” Zoro said.

“Is that your husband?” Chopper asked, looking up at Zoro with wide, innocent eyes.

“Yeah, don’t let that scary face fool you, he’s actually kinda nice. Sometimes.”

“I’m not the one with the scary face, marimo!”

Chopper giggled at the blond’s outburst, and it made Zoro chuckle as well and continued to pour clean water over chopper to clean him off.

_That shouldn’t be so fucking cute._

 

Sanji stormed back into the kitchen to set the table. It was usually Zoro’s job but he was busy. They’d discuss dinner arrangements at another time, if chopper was going to stay he had to help out too, but one thing at a time, Sanji reminded himself.

Chopper was just a little too small for the dining room table. Even if he was standing on the chair, which sanji would never allow, his head just passed the edge of the table and his arms, maybe they were his arms, were too stubby to reach. So, to the cooks surprise, the reindeer jumped up on Zoro’s lap and sat there. To surprise him even more, Zoro even offered to feed him!

Who was he to even argue? The sight was one for the books, that was for sure! Chopper looked so happy to be there, and the faintest hint of a smile rested on Zoro’s lips.

Sanji had a plate of leafy greens, sautéed mushrooms and apple slices prepared for their fluffy guest. Chopper had seemed excited when Sanji placed it in front of him. Zoro picked up an apple slice and fed it to him.

“It’s sweet!” He cheered. “I like it!”

“Well eat up, Chopper.” Zoro patted the top of his oversized pink hat. “You can have more if you finish everything on the plate.”

“Really, Zoro?! Yay!”

It didn’t take long for him to clean his plate, but the little reindeer was full and sat there idly on Zoro’s lap while he ate his own dinner. Sanji couldn’t help but watch them from across the table. Slowly, it seemed as if Chopper was falling asleep. His eyelids were growing heavy and he was beginning to sway. By the time Zoro had finished eating, Chopper was slumped over in his arms sleeping peacefully.

Sanji, with warmth spreading through his chest, knew he could get used to the sight, even if it was a little odd with Chopper being a reindeer and all.

“I’ve never seen this side to you before,” Sanji said taking the plates to the sink. “I like it.”

“You’re the one who doesn’t like kids, I never said I didn’t like them.”

“I suppose, he’s not really a kid by definition, unless he’s a got.”

“He's not a goat! And he’s _like_ a kid, regardless of how you feel he does need a family, or at least someone to look after him.” Zoro said. “And I can’t seem to say no to him.”

“If you wanna play dad then go right ahead, we’ll see how this plays out.”

“Really? You’re okay with this?”

“You should have called and asked me! I wouldn’t have said no, talking reindeer baby or not.”

“Sorry…” Zoro was rubbing the fur on top of Choppers head absently, he looked down at him as he snored in his lap, he had the reindeer’s hat resting on the table. “I’m putting a lot of responsibility on you, love cook, think you can handle it?”

“Chopper is pretty cute, I think I’ll be alright, marimo.”

“Welcome to the family, Chopper.”

Zoro stood and made his way from the kitchen. Chopper still in his arms, he was holding him like you’d hold a baby, cradled in his arms. He carried the boy upstairs and laid him down in their bed. When he returned to the kitchen, Sanji was wiping the dinner table with a damp rag.

“Don’t go bringing anymore talking animals home, marimo, we aren’t running a zoo here.” Sanji warned.

“Shut up, you know you like him.”

“And where exactly is he going to sleep?” Sanji said, changing the subject.

“With us.”

“What?!”

“We don’t have an extra bed! I’m not putting him on the couch!”

“Get him a doggy bed, then!”

“I’m not doing that!” Zoro protested. “I wouldn’t wanna sleep in a tiny ass dog bed!”

“He’s not sleeping in our brand new tempurpedic bad, jackass!”

“But he’s comfy!”

“I don’t care! I don’t want fur all over our bed!”

Zoro was totally _not_ pouting at Sanji in hopes to get his way, and Sanji totally did _not_ give in at Zoro’s expression. He sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

“Fine, he can sleep with us, but only until we can turn the spare room into a bedroom for him.”

Zoro smiled triumphantly then, making Sanji wanna kick him across the room. He hated when Zoro won any kind of argument. On top of that, he was annoyed with having to move all his things out of the spare room, but he’d have Chopper help him out. It wasn’t so bad to have someone else in the house who he could talk to, and he was sure talking to Chopper would allow him to have more intelligent conversations than the ones he can have with Zoro, and he’d put money on it. Not that Zoro couldn’t keep up in conversation, they just didn’t have those kind of talks. He was smart in his own brute caveman kind of way, as sanji would describe it.

 

 

When night time came and Sanji felt sleep weighing on his eyesides, he decided to call it a night. He’d been sitting at his laptop for much longer than he realized, typing up new recipes for the book he was working on. He was stepping slightly out of his element and doing a book on desserts instead of his usual lunch and dinner meals. He’d been working on a recipe for a dark chocolate cake made with a raspberry icing. Usually Zoro would taste test, but he wasn’t much of a sweets guy, but maybe Chopper was.. if he could even eat that stuff, Sanji wasn’t sure.

He walked into the bedroom to see Zoro laying in bed, on the left side like he alway was, but he was laying on his side with chopper in his arms. Chopper wasn’t sleeping though, he was just laying there with an innocent smile on his face. Zoro had his chin resting on the top of Chopper’s head and his arms wrapped around him snuggly.

“He’s so warm!” He heard chopper say.

Sanji changed and laid down in bed with them both. It was… the cutest thing he’s ever fucking seen and he hated it. Zoro looked so peaceful cuddling with the little reindeer, and in return chopper seemed happy with the affection and skinship. He didn’t bother hiding the blush on his cheeks as he laid beside them both. It was definitely something he could get used to.

“Thanks for letting me stay, Sanji!”

“It’s no problem. Try to get some sleep, we got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Okay!”

“We’re gonna turn my office room into a bedroom for you.” He said as he pulled the covers over himself. “I’ll need you to help me move some stuff around.”

“But… I wanna sleep with Zoro. He’s warm.”

_Oh no, he’s pouting. When did he learn that look from Zoro?_

Instantly, Sanji realized what sorry had meant about the whole “not being able to say no to Chopper” thing, because he was facing the same dilemma.

“That stupid brute doesn’t even cuddle with me anymore,” he mumbled, “fine, chopper, you can stay in here with us, but just for now!”

“Yay! Thank you Sanji!!”

He wiggled out of Zoro’s arms and cuddled up next to Sanji and said, “if Zoro won’t cuddle with you, I will!”

“Thank you. Welcome to the family, Chopper.” He said genuinely with a heartfelt smile on his face.

Zoro grumbled something in the midst of his sleep and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around both Chopper and Sanji.

Oh yeah, Sanji could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
